Mi ultima noche junto a ti
by PikaRa
Summary: James ha de partir, Lily expresara sus sentimientos aquella última noche.


**Hola a Todos!**

**Este es mi primer song-fic, realmente es mi primer fic.**

**El origen de él, ha sido que esta maldita mañana, lo que yo más quería en esta vida se ha alejado de mí.**

**Espero que les guste de corazón, pues aquí he dejado todo lo que siento en estos momentos, déjenme su opinión por fa!**

* * *

**UNA ÚLTIMA NOCHE JUNTO A TI ** **

* * *

**

Era una noche fría, en la sala secreta de los merodeadores.  
Esta noche estaba cerrada, alguien la había cerrado.  
Dentro, una pareja de amantes dormía entre las sabanas placidamente.  
La última vez que dormirían así…  
A la mañana siguiente, un tren los separaría para siempre. Pero nada importaba ya. Se amaban el uno al otro como jamás abrían podido imaginar.  
Afuera llovía. La joven se despertó.  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, consiente que seria la última vez que dormiría a su lado, no quería despertarse, quería que esa noche fuera eterna…  
Se levanto lentamente y encendió la luz. La joven, al mirar al que le había robado el corazón, no pudo contener esas condenadas lágrimas que gritaban por salir al exterior.  
Su corazón parecía que se hacia trizas…  
Le miro, y lentamente se acerco a la cama donde el joven seguía durmiendo, soñando que nada iba a cambiar, soñando que aquella mañana nunca llegaría.

_En un solo segundo,_

_Fuera sopla el viento_

_Fuera está lloviendo,_

_Un aullido aterrador._

_Yo te observo mientras duermes, _

_Respirando dulcemente_

_En la calma de esta habitación. _

_Todo lo que siento, _

_Llueve desde dentro,_

_Aguacero de electricidad._

_Y al besarte en la mejilla,_

_Yo creí que me moría,_

_Se rompía este pobre corazón._

_Quiero besarte,_

_Pero tengo miedo a despertarte._

_Entro en tu sueño,_

_Y te grito desde lejos, _

_Que te quiero!_

_En un solo segundo, _

_He comprendido lo que importa y lo que no,_

_El fin del mundo, la tormenta y el dolor, _

_Quedan muy lejos de esta habitación…  
_

no te vayas…- susurro Lillianne Evans mientras gruesas lagrimas le recorrían su bello rostro- no te vayas James…

_Fuera esta lloviendo,_

_Un aullido aterrador, _

_Pero un susurro nos envuelve,_

_Nos abraza lentamente,_

_Como un mantra conocido por los dos,_

_Es mi espíritu el que habla y te grita desde lejos,_

_Que te quiero…  
_

James…- susurraba la pelirroja, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la persona que le arrancaba el corazón. Sentía que este se le destrozaba lentamente, que se lo arrancaban sin piedad.- james… te quiero…

_En solo un segundo,_

_He comprendido lo que importa y lo que no_

_El fin del mundo, la tormenta y el dolor_

_Quedaban muy lejos de esta habitación._

_Quiero besarte,_

_Pero tengo miedo a despertarte_

_Entro en tu sueño y te grito desde lejos,_

_Que te quiero_

_En un solo segundo,_

_He comprendido lo que importa y lo que no_

_Los desengaños y los malos presagios,_

_Las envidias, las intrigas,_

_Que complican nuestras vidas_

_Quedan, quedan muy lejos de esta pompa de jabón…_

James Potter abría lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con los de su bella pelirroja.

Se levanto, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, el final de su corazón.

Con un simple movimiento, se vistió, y recogió las maletas.

Le echo un último vistazo a su amada, la cual ya no podía ocultar sus lagrimas.

Siempre te querré Lily, ahora y después de mi muerte, te amo Lillianne Evans!- le susurro mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían también por su rostro, se acerco a la puerta, y lentamente salió por ella. Se perdía por el pasillo dejando a la joven desolada. Subió al tren sin mirar atrás, bien sabia que si lo hacia no tendría el valor de marchar…, las puertas se cerraron lentamente, y las únicas palabras que cruzaron sus labios fueron dos, dos palabras que significan un mundo. - te amo…- susurro finalmente James Potter marchando hasta aquel final.

_En un solo segundo _

_He comprendido lo que importa y lo que no_

_Nuestra burbuja de amor_

_Sube por el cielo, más allá del universo,_

_Sube y estalla en tu sueño, donde por fin_

_Tú y yo estamos juntos por siempre…

* * *

_

Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión, un beso a todos

* * *

.:.(PikaRa).:.

* * *


End file.
